All in the Days Work
by Reaun The Tasmanian Devil
Summary: Nack strikes again,and are blue hero is there to stop him...well kind-of...


"Ok nobody move this is a stick-up" demanded Nack,holding a high-powered rifle inches away from the jewelers face.

"Ok ok ill give you what you want!" Said the middle aged pig,nearly throwing his arms out of there sockets putting his hands up.

"Good boy,now tell us were the chaos emerald is"

"I'm sorry sir but that's not for sale" the pig said while still shaking

Perhaps it was the jewelers will power that made him say that or, it was just repetition of telling other customers that the precious gem wasn't up for grabs. What ever the reason Bean found what he said extremely comical and burst out in laughter.

Nack was pissed so to speak and Beans sudden outburst did it no justice.

"Are you stupid? I have a gun pointed at you and you refuse to hand over the gem?"Nack said while pushing the gun harder against his head.

Unknown to Nack and co was that the jeweler pushed the alarm button in secret alerting sonic..

After trying to run away from the clutches of Amy Sonic thought it would of been a good idea to lose her in the nearby Forrest,but that turned out to be a bad idea. Looking behind him to make sure he got away from the crazed pink hedgehog,Sonic forgot to look were he was running,causing him to run full force into a tree. Rendering him unconscious..

Sonic awoke in one of Amys spare beds at her house.

"Man my head hurt" said the blue one while rubbing his temples

Suddenly his distress watch that Tails gave him a couple years back goes off,only making his headache worsen.

"Sonic we need your help there's a robbery in progress at Porkies Jewelery store"(that's all I could think of XD)

Sonic zoomed out of Amys house,and made it there in less then a second..

"Ok Bean and Bark I got the loot let's blow this popsicle stand" said the crafty weasel slinging the bag of loot over he's shoulders,while running to the door.

When he got to the door he noticed Bean and Bark didn't move an inch,causing the weasel to face-palm.

"Do you two idiots like sharing showers and two square meals a day in prison? MOVE IT!" Yelled the marksman

"Let's blow this popsicle stand? What a throw-back" said the insane duck,shaking his head in disapproval.

"That's something that my great grandfather might of said" said the usually quite polar bear.

Before Nack could explain why he brought back such an ancient catch-phrase,Sonic rushed in the door.

"Look its the blue dude!" Yelled the insane duck pointing towards Sonic

"Yeah he look out of it" Bark pointed out.

"Awww did you wun into a park car? Awww" mocked Nack

Sonic not really feeling his self,did not come up with a clever come-back as he normally would but instead decided to let his "fist" do the talking.

The crazed duck pulled out a bomb from no where,and threw it at sonic,which sonic easily side-stepped.

The bomb blew up in a cartoonish "KABOOM" way on the ground.

Bark decided to take matters in his on hands...literally

Snatching up the blue blur, the usually silent,well mannered bear started to savagely slam are blue hero against the floor,only worsening his headache "There you go Bark! Give that blue punk the one two buckle my shoe" Nack said with a wide grin

Little did Nack know,his "catchphrase" managed to "catch" Bark of guard.

Sonic seeing the confused expression on he's captors face,gave the bear a headbutt of the life time.

The brute stumbled back,and clumsily fell back on top of Bean,causing Nack to sweat-drop

Aiming his brutally powerfully weapon,Nack shoot at the blue blur,which Sonic barley dodged.

Now you see the pig to great pride in his jewelry store,it was that pride that made him win top jeweler in station was that same pride that made him wax his floor prior to the robbery,which caused the harmful laser blast to ricochet off the waxed floor,off a nearby mirror and right back into the weasels rifle.

"Oh shi..." was all the crafty weasel managed to say before his "super expensive" rifle exploded in his hands,knocking him in the air.

Bean and Bark put out their arms to try to catch him but,the weasel fell on top of them,knocking them all out.

Just then the cops,accompanied by Amy came through the door(figures XD)

"SONIC ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Amy yelled while giving Sonic a bear hug that even Bark couldn't muster.

"Good job Sonic,I hope these three are ready for two square meals and sharing showers in prison" the cop said while hand-cuffing them together.

"Sonic I'm just so glad your not hurt" said the pink hedgehog giving her blue hero another hug.

Sonic just stared at her,not sure what to say.

"Umm who are you?"

Sonic saves the day once again but,lost his memory.  
I hope you guess loved reading my one shot just as much as I loved writing it :-)


End file.
